1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing static electricity by use of a grounded magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Static electricity as is generated by the passage of webs of electrically non-conductive material over industrial equipment, creates substantial problems in many industries, for example the printing industry. Thus, charges caused by friction of paper passing against the dissimilar material of a printing press, conveyer or other machine may interfere with downline processes such as folding or stacking.
Methods heretofore used in dealing with static electricity include the use of powder sprays, silicon, etc. Such methods in reducing friction may increase maintenance problems, as those due to spray build-up, and may be unsuitable for use with many types of materials.
"Static bars" have been designed to discharge a constant current from a high voltage source to the paper to neutralize static build-up. These have been generally ineffective because of the continual variations in charge and in the location of the static charge build-up.